


Date Night

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Dirk go on a totally not romantic friend date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

You watch the clock intently. Your pen taps out a rapid paced beat. God, you just want to get out of here before the bell rings. You hate baking class however, you only signed up because of her. She didn’t want to be the only familiar face in the class. Roxy and Jake dodged a bullet. The teacher is a total hard ass. Right now, she’s lecturing you all about how tinfoil does not go in the microwave. How the hell were you supposed to know that? You aren’t really handy in the kitchen. You glance over a couple desks to your left. She’s happily scrawling a way on a tiny piece of paper. You know that the teacher won’t bark at her because she’s pretty much her little pet. You notice her fold up the piece of paper and pass it to the person beside her. They pass it to the other person and then the other until it lands on your desk. You shove it under the desk and wait till the teacher paces to the other side of the room. You pull it out.

Do you want to go on a date tonight? A friend date I mean.

You get a weird feeling in your stomach. You look over at Jane who notices you and smile. You simply nod and she blushes and smiles even wider. A tiny smile graces your lips just as the teacher slams her yardstick onto your desk. “Is something funny, Mr. Strider?”

“No m’am.”

“Good. Seeing as how you made the kitchen uninhabitable for the next week, you have no room to laugh.” The bell rings before she could really sink her claws into you. You rush out the classroom and wait for Jane. She loops her arm into yours and walks with you.

“So, I was thinking about what we could do and maybe we could go bowling.”

“Bowling?”

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I went but I thought we could go together.” She blushes again and lets go of your arm. “Well, this is my stop.” She said. She doesn’t go into her classroom. “Bye.” she playfully shoves you and goes inside. You wonder why she’s acting differently. You decide to push the thought to the back of your mind and continue on to your study hall.

~

You take a deep breath as you knock on the door. Why were you so nervous? It’s just Jane. Your pal. Your best friend. Your friend who happens to be a girl. This is just an outing for the two of you. The door opens and you’re face to face with Jane’s dad. He looks more intimidating in the flesh than he does in pictures. You relax a little when he smiles warmly and welcomes you inside. He looks over to John who’s playing video games. “John, go tell your sister that her date is here.” You almost protest the notion of you being her date. John groans and goes to the stairs.

“Jane! Dirk’s here!” He yells.

“Thanks, John.” His father says deadpaned. John shrugs and flops back onto the couch. You stand near the door awkwardly when Mr. Crocker rests a hand on your shoulder. “I trust you, Dirk. You and my little girl have known each other for a long time. You’re all she ever talks about. Let me tell you though, a lion always protects his cubs.” John snickers and continues playing.

“Dad! Stop it.” Jane comes down the stairs and she looks beautiful and embarrassed as fuck. She grabs your hand and tries to make a great escape.

“Hold on. I want to take a picture.”

“Dad, we’re going bowling, not to prom.” He whips out a camera and is already snapping away.

“Wishful thinking. Besides, wouldn’t you like to tell your children about their parents’ first date?” Jane’s jaw drops and you feel your face grow warm. John is laughing his ass off and close to tears.

“Look at the time. Daddy, we really, really, really have to go.” She’s pushing you out the door and muttering under her breath.

“Have her back by 9:30 sharp!”

“He will!” She shuts the door before her father could tack anything else on. She hurries to your car. “Let’s get out of here.” You both get in. “Wait, he’s gonna look out the window.” She eyes the house suspiciously. Sure enough, her dad’s face is in the window. He waves and she waves back. His head is gone. You start the car. “He’s gonna get John to do it.” John looks through the window and quickly moves away. “Alright, let’s go.” You finally pull out of the driveway.

“Is your dad always that…protective?”

“Yes. He actually had the nerve to tell me that we needed a chaperone. Thank God I convinced him otherwise.” She laughs with relief.

~

“Okay, so you’ve got to find the right position, okay?” Her body is pressed against your back. You feel her soft breath on your ear as she helps you improve your form. You blush as other bowlers (mostly the females) coo and smack their boyfriends upside their heads and ask why they can’t be more romantic. Her breasts also catch your attention. The more she clings to you, the more you wish you two weren’t in such a public place. “And then you release.” You missed her entire lesson. “Got it?”

“Uh, yeah.” She’s no longer behind you.

“Good. Now let’s see you bowl!” She sits down behind the electronic scoreboard and watches patiently. You take a deep breath and aim for the pins. You actually hit a couple this time. She applauds as you take the walk of victory over to her. “You may have gotten better, but you can never beat me.” She does a goofy evil laugh.

“Maybe if you could give me some more lessons, Miss Crocker.” She giggles as she stands up and ruffles your hair.

“Only if you play nice with the other students.”

“I want to be your only student.” She blushes and laughs nervously.

“Alright, I guess it’s my turn then.” She bumps into the scoreboard and makes her way to the ball return.

~

“I had a great time.”

“Me too.” She’s blushing again and her hand is looking for her keys. She checks her pocket and finally pulls them out. She doesn’t unlock the door though. You know what she’s waiting for, what she’s anticipating.

“So…see you later, I guess.” She leans in at the same time as you do. At that same moment, John happens to open the door and you both plant a kiss on his cheeks.

“Bleh!” He flails and goes back into the house. Jane begins laughing uncontrollably. Tears form in her eyes and you choose to kiss her cheek. Her laughter stops and she looks pretty speechless.

“Night, Jane.” You grin and leave her porch.


End file.
